Secrets behind the lies
by emina257
Summary: what if Dr. Hoshi has a grand daughter? what if fate made her meet our heroes? what if nobody knows? what if she knows every secret? what if she's a master hacker?


Hey! Thaks for reading my fic, but please be kind this ones my first fic ever. I hope you like it. Pls. review if you can thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots but I do own the character MiMi.

What if Dr.Hoshi (renowned scientist) has a grand daughter? What if fate made her collide with our heroes Ikki and Metabee? What if nobody knew?

Time : A month before the WRC (World Robattle Championships)

Chapter 1 : Lies & Truths

Flashback 

A week before……

" I think its about time to meet your new family, isn't it? " said a man in a sweet smile.

" Mmmmm….. I guess so? But… " said a girl filled with doubt.

" But, what? " he said in a voice of concern.

" But… What if they don't accept me? " she said again in a doubting voice.

" Don't worry, they will. " he said in a convincing yet comforting voice.

_End of Flashback_

-------

As Mimi was riding the plane with her so called "_Uncle_", she has the immense feeling of nervousness and doubt that her new family would not accept her as part.

The words "don't worry, they will" kept on replaying in her mind again and again.

Meanwhile….

" C'mon Metabee move faster. You can do it." said by a very energetic boy.

" I'm moving as fast as I can, I don't need you to lecture me Ikki! " said by an outdated medabot.

" Function ceased, winner Metabee! " said by Mr. Referee.

" Yeah! We won again! " said Ikki in a rather large smile.

" We'll congrats Ikki, you're sure quite lucky today " said the reporter Erika (Ikki's childhood friend)

" Hey! Luck has nothing to do with us winning." Ikki said in a anry expression.

" Now, now. Don't fuss you two. " said Karin (Ikki's biggest crush)

" Well, I agree with Erika, its just plain dumb luck that got you this far. " bragged by Koji ( Ikki's rival in Robattle and Karin's heart)

" Ikki, your finish with your robattle, right? " asked by Mrs. Tenrio ( Ikki's mom)

" Yeah mom, I'm done. " he said embarassingly in front of his friends especially Karin.

" Well that's good, 'cause your father is finish with his impotant meeting from America and will be back quite soon. " said Mrs. Tenrio in her usual sweet voice.

" K! Bye guys.. " said Ikki in a rush.

" Bye! " they all said in unison.

At home…

"Mom, Dad's going to be back exactly when? " asked Ikki curiosly.

" Maybe tonight before dinner, he said he was going to tell us something important. " she answered in her cheery voice.

_Wonder what so important that mom wanted me back pronto? _He thought to himself while Metabee was watching his favorite show,

When…

Knock!Knock! 

" Oh my who could that be? " Mrs. Tenrion asked curiosly.

" Honey, I'm home " answered Mr. Tenrio to his wife.

" Darling " she said as she hugged her husband.

" So dad what was it you wanted to tell us?" asked Ikki with Metabee behind him.

" Well, I wanted you to meet Mimi. " he told them.

" Who's Mi…mi….. " he said startled by the girl behind his dad.

" Her… " Mr. Tenrio told them with tints of red in his face.

At the living room…

Mr. Tenrio told them about the death of Mimi's parents. Which he was quite close to. Mimi's mother, Miyuki was his childhood friend, and according to the will of her mother, she wanted Mimi to stay with her best friend. Mr. Tenrio. Upon hearing the terrible news he came to America to pick her up. He was going to adopt her if her family wouldn't mind. But before that she would stay in their home welcomed.

Upon hearing this, there was a streak of silence in the Tenrio household, even Salty (Ikki's pet dog) or Metabee was speechless. Until someone broke the silence.

" My that was terrible news about your parents, but "as Mrs. Tenrio said this she gave Mimi a warm hug.

Mimi was quite shocked about this, but the rest of them were just staring without her type of feeling, unknown to her was Mrs. Tenrio's love and kindness to anything and everything.

" Your always welcome here in our home, and besides I always wanted a daughter " she said in her warm voice like usual.

With this words Mimi was so happy she cried in Mrs. Tenrio's warm arms. Sayind repeatedly the "Thank you" again and again.

**Emina257 a.k.a precious :** hey I hope u like it plz send me reviews. Thanks!


End file.
